


Playing the Devil’s Part

by BloodyIria



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Horror, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: The very first thing he sees when he falls asleep is Chisa. She is in a corner of the white and bright room, mumbling a morbid tune. The cloth she is using to clean the wall is soaked with incarnadine red, but in the abnormal apathy of the dream, Kyosuke seems not to notice.





	

**Playing the Devil’s Part**

It happens almost every night.  
The very first thing he sees when he falls asleep is Chisa. She is in a corner of the white and bright room, mumbling a morbid tune. The cloth she is using to clean the wall is soaked with incarnadine red, but in the abnormal apathy of the dream, Kyosuke seems not to notice.  
He can’t move.  
Lying on a silvery hard surface, he is frozen to the bone. His breath is weary and the cloudy air out of his mouth slowly dances before his eye.  
When he turns his head to the left, he sees Sakakura. In the surreal safety of the dreamlike atmosphere, his friend’s appearance doesn’t scare him.  
_Well…_  
His heart stops.  
His body does not move.  
_Caged_.  
But there is no fear.  
_Not yet._  
Sakakura is smiling, covered in crimson blood clots. His yellowish, shrivelled skin is stretched on his bones, and even so Munakata is relieved to see him again.  
_One more time._  
Chisa has stopped cleaning. Hands on her hips, she takes a deep breath before letting it go, then she squeezes the reddish water out of the dirty cloth.  
“How life is going, _headmaster_?”  
Munakata freezes, when she turns to him.  
Empty eyes and a broken smile.  
_It’s like she can’t coordinate her feelings an gestures._  
_No humanity_.  
At the same time, Sakakura is still motionless. He is trying to speak, but Kyosuke can’t really understand or… _hear_.  
“Sakakura…”  
Juzo keeps articulating silent words.  
There’s an _obsessed rage_ in his blank stare, and more blood on his clothes, while he is reaching out to grab Munakata by his neck.  
“I can’t hear you.”  
_I’ve killed you._  
_Crack._  
The disturbing sound of squashed bones and nerves.  
“I… can’t…”  
_I’ve dug your grave with my bare hands._  
“Please.”  
_I deserve this._  
_I’ve suppressed your voice._  
“Forgive me.”  
_I deserve this._  
_In their life, I’ve played the Devil’s part.  
__They seek my bones for revenge._

Fear rises, drowning him in the sublime horror of the monstrous nightmare, a bloody and rotten noose burning his skin.  
Before he can say anything else, Sakakura forces his amputated limb through Kyosuke’s lips.  
_Nausea._  
_Tears._  
Juzo’s broken bone beats against Munakata’s teeth, and he sucks and swallows his blood – _and that blood doesn’t stop pouring into his own throat_.  
“Not now.”  
Chisa hugs Sakakura, kissing him on a cheek.  
“He has taken his meds, and soon we will disappear.”  
Soft voice and sharpened gaze, Chisa moves Juzo away from Kyosuke's unarmed body.  
_“No…”_

Munakata opens his eye slowly, with inhuman composure, as he is never been asleep. He is in his office, at the _Gifted Inmates Academy_ , and the flames in the fireplace crackle jauntily, while he tries to regain his focus. The cigarette he has been smoking the moment before he has drifted off is in the ashtray, an empty bottle of whisky watches over him and the pills toppled on the desk.  
His mouth is dry, and he just wishes for a glass of water, hoping to erase the taste of blood from his tongue and memory.  
In anger, he runs his finger through his hair, devouring a cry.  
His heart beats, beats, _beats_ , and it’s so sadistic, for his only wish is to tear it off from his chest and melt it in the fire.  
He is drunk.  
He is drugged.  
_The best principal, for sure._  
He has started to take the pills to avoid dreaming, but now that his body metabolizes them pretty fast, they’re quite useless. So, every time he falls asleep, he comes back there, in that undefined room Chisa is apparently preparing for him. At the beginning, he hasn’t been able to distinguish Yukizome and Sakakura’s presence, but as soon as he has started to abuse his therapy, their ghost has got more vivid.  
After a long time, he has finally realized the room has been resembling a _morgue_.  
Kyosuke knows he is going insane, walking a thin line between madness and pure reason. Going through sleepless nights, his mood has become more precarious, and he has passed most of his time shut in his office, rather than around the school.  
_What a deprecable headmaster._  
  
He remembers the fights he has had with Naegi, about Hope’s Peak Academy reopening. Munakata has been against the possibility to recreate an environment in which there would be the danger talent could spread without control. For this very reason, he has driven forward his ideal to open a school for extraordinary gifted students, in which the key words would have been “Rehabilitation and Indoctrination” – _brain-washing_.  
And now, the only thing he can perceive is the nonsensical and delirious nature of his act.Through the smoke and arrogance, Kyosuke has reduced to dust the precious gift Sakakura… _Juzo_ has lent him _– a second chance in a life spared by the selflessness of love_.

He can’t get up, but he knows they are there, now, in his office.  
Kyosuke closes his eye, and when he opens it again, Juzo is staring back at him, leaning against his desk. His gaze is tainted in malice, a shining spite glowing in his carmine irises. Munakata looks away, while he hears Chisa’s clear laugh. She is out of his vision, invisible to his black and empty eye socket. Her little, lukewarm hand hold on to his, letting a gun slide in there.  
“I can help you.”  
Juzo is now before his eye, towering over him.  
“You can trust me.”  
Munakata feels the remains of his depraved soul shutter. _Juzo_ is touching the line of his eyepatch, taking it off to run the fingers on the rough wound.  
_"You can trust my heart.”_  
It hurts.  
Up to the point he just wants to be hanged, avoiding that cyanide surprise of undeserved love.  
_“Please.”_

Chisa is keeping his head still, pressing her wet lips on his forehead, while Juzo lifts Kyosuke’s arm up, putting the gun against his temple. Munakata can feel Sakakura dominating and controlling him, and when the other consumes his lips with a ravenous kiss, there is a lusting jealousy, a possessiveness he has never known or been aware of.  
“We’re not going to be the ones that kill you…”  
He whispers into his hear, a twisted smile cracking his look.  
“We’re leaving this honour… up to you.” He says, carefully leading Munakata’s finger to the trigger.  
Kyosuke stays still under his body, then, he slowly reaches out to caress Chisa’s hair, trying to save the memory of her perfume for the very last time _– even if it’s just useless, isn’t it?_  
Lastly, he lets his hand glide on Juzo’s bloody stump and, lightly smiling at him, savouring the taste of his kiss, Kyosuke finally realizes he has kept being late for way too long.   
Time to take his _grand_ escape.

_“So long, farewell, then. Until the day I will be reunited with the ones I've forsaken.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my second fanfiction in English, and this time I haven't had a beta-reader! So, please, if you find any mistakes, report them to me! Even on my tumblr: http://bloodyiria.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading and for your time!


End file.
